


Fireworks

by Sssyzygy1



Category: Shamy - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), sheldon x amy
Genre: Community: shamyficexchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssyzygy1/pseuds/Sssyzygy1
Summary: ONE- SHOT:  SHAMYWhile celebrating the 4th of July, Sheldon has an incendiary revelation.  Will his thoughts and feelings for Amy light up the night sky?  Pure shamy fluff inspired by the neighborhood firework displays.Read, review, and enjoy!  And happy belated 4th!
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Fireworks

“Does anyone have plans for tomorrow?” Penny asked the group gathered around Apartment 4A, “You know, for the 4th?” She walked from the island to the overstuffed cream chair, where Leonard sat, and handed him a bottle of water. She sat on the arm of the chair, looking at the other seven people sitting around the coffee table.

“We wanted to do something, but we’ve been so busy that we didn’t make any plans,” Bernadette replied glumly.

“It’s probably too late now,” Howard continued, his tone resolved.

“You know,” Raj’s voice rose from his seat on the floor, “We could take a picnic to the lawn of Griffith Park. They have fireworks tomorrow night. We could make up some treats ,and I think they might even have some food trucks scheduled. It could be fun, if we got there early enough to snag a space.”

The idea seemed very popular. All his friends started talking and planning excitedly, a cacophony rising all around him. Leonard and Penny jumped on the idea and immediately started discussing what food and drinks to pack, and Howard was looking up details on his phone. Even Amy, seated next to him in her usual spot, was smiling and nodding animatedly while Bernadette was listing her favorite July 4th customs.

He crinkled his brow in concern. Eating outside, and on the ground no less? In a park loaded with people? Sitting on blankets? Watching fireworks? None of that sounded like anything he would enjoy. Sure, he was a Texan, through and through, and all Texans were all-but-brainwashed from birth to love Texas, America, and barbecued beef brisket, not necessarily in that order. It was ingrained in his make up to appreciate Patriotism and Americana: flags, all things red-white-and-blue, hot dogs, fairs, parades, and yes, even fireworks. His brother and sister had always been fascinated by fireworks. His MeeMaw and Pop-Pop had an American flag as big as their house!No matter his indoctrination, he was just not a big fan of the loud noise and crowds that the Independence Day celebration brought. He had lived in California nearly half his life now, and he hadn’t once celebrated a single July 4th in the traditional sense.

It looked like his group of friends might have different plans this year. All abuzz with the details of the day, no one seemed to notice his reticence. Of course, he could always stay home and work on his newest paper on prime numbers, but one look at Amy’s contagious smile, and he knew he could deny her nothing. It surprised him again and again how often he was influenced by her desires. She rarely asked for anything outright, and she would never force him to accompany her to any situation that made him uncomfortable- regardless of the mandates of their relationship agreement. Hadn’t she even gone so far as to cancel Valentine’s Day earlier this year, letting him watch Star Trek TNG’s _Insurrection_ instead of forcing him to have fancy dinner? He had been able to change out of his scratchy suit, and into his comfortable clothes. She had ordered him a pizza. He sat in his spot, feeling her knees and thighs touching his, as she learned her head against his shoulder. The entire evening had been nothing short of sublime.

She had done that and so much more for him, that he felt an obligation to indulge her whimsical side from time to time, and engage in social conventions such as hand-holding and sharing popcorn in the theater. Where sharing a communal popcorn bowl in the past had always repulsed him - just think of all the germs and saliva!- sharing one with Amy and never been offensive. If he were honest, even the few kisses they had shared had been something he had begun to anticipate. The feeling of her soft lips upon his should have rushing for the mouthwash, but instead, he sought that comfort with more frequency as their relationship progressed. Aside from all of that, he had a deep-seeded need to make Amy smile.He loved to see her happy. 

And now, here she was, effervescent and glowing like a firework herself, and looking so beautiful, that he knew that if she asked him to spend a lifetime in servitude to the firework commission, he might just do it. He certainly couldn’t deny her a day of frivolity, even if it meant an evening of sphincter-tightening booms, whistles, and pops. Instinctively he knew, that even considering his fear of fireworks, with her by his side he could suffer anything. It was becoming clear that he could do anything with her by his side. He wrinkled that thought over in his mind, wondering how and when he had become enslaved by this hotsy totsy vixen from Glendale, but the truth is that he was so happy being near her, that the why didn’t really matter.

He, Sheldon Cooper, didn’t have the need to rationalize and deduce this situation to death. It wasn’t like him. It was so conflicting to his entire personality, but the truth is far simpler than any other deduction: Amy made him happy, all of the time. Good and bad, happy and sad, Amy made him a happier and more content man. He knew that her presence was more and more essential to his well being as the days progressed. He saw her almost daily now. She had become a part of his routine. He texted her frequently throughout the day, in a constant stream of communication. It was her professional and personal opinion that mattered most.

More, it was her dulcet tones that were the last sound he wanted to hear before drifting off to sleep, There were many days when he even dreamt of her. The dream was almost always the same: He was searching for her, and she was just out of reach. These dreams were frustrating and troubling. However, when he _was_ able to catch her, the dream became quite explicit, and the result was often a long, cold, and sometimes shameful shower in the middle of the night. Which dream did he prefer? He shuddered, shaking his headWell, just like J.K Rowling said, “It doesn’t do well to dwell on dreams,” so he often pushed them aside.

Was she changing him? Yes, she was changing him. Sometimes, it scared him, really scared him. Mostly, though, she was so patient and gentle with him, and her prodding so infinitesimal, that he wasn’t bothered. He was working on intimacy, and at this rate, that intimacy would come- sooner rather than later. Need for her was even now, stirring within him. At this juncture, he had that need banked as he became accustomed to his new desires.

He realized he had tuned out his friends long ago and now he felt Amy’s eyes on him. He made eye contact, smiling placidly. He hoped she hadn’t spoken to him, as he hadn’t heard her. She smiled back at him, and he relaxed. She wasn’t upset, thank goodness. He had such trouble navigating social convention and emotion!

“Are you ok with these plans, Sheldon?” Amy asked his opinion, hesitantly. “You look concerned,” she continued. She was always so concerned about his reactions, his desires. It was another nail in the coffin of his heart. He would do anything for her, surely she must know that by now?

Surprising everyone, including himself, he shrugged offhandedly and announced to the group, “Sure, I’ll go with the flow. Bring on the incendiary devices and the crowds of unwashed, germ-infested miscreants. Happy Birthday America!”

“Really?” she said, as everyone gaped at him.He nodded his approval. Just as he had known she would- wasn’t this decision at least in part for her reaction after all?- she launched herself happily into his arms, embracing him tightly.“Oh Sheldon, thank you.” He pretended to stiffen up initially.Holding back his now natural response to her embrace, he then relaxed, and brought her fully into his arms and against his chest, surreptitiously smelling her hair.He sighed, content. 

xxxxxx

“Isn’t this exciting?” squealed Bernadette as Amy walked up to their meeting place in Griffith Park the next day. He watched her lay the big picnic basket next to the cooler, which was seated near the blanket Raj had already laid down. Howard was currently spreading another blanket next to Raj’s as Leonard was completing the same task behind Raj’s blanket. He walked even slower now, making his way to his friends. He was trying not to panic with the hundreds of people already gathered there on the lawn. There were definitely more people here than he allotted for his “trample” rule. He took deep, even breaths, feeling a little overwhelmed. He felt a little faint. Amy glanced at him, as he came to a stop near her. He held two big blankets in his hands, and she reached out and took them from him. She started to spread them out beside Leonard’s, and Sheldon immediately moved to help her.

“Are you ok?” she asked him.

“Ummm,” was all he could reply. He applied himself to the task at hand, and evenly spread the blanket on the ground. The other he sat in the corner- he had brought it in case Amy should get cold during the fireworks. He had checked the weather report, and even though it was a rather warm 78 degrees right now, it was suppose to drop down to the upper 60s this evening, and Amy had foregone her normal cardigan. He had been both surprised and skeptical when he had opened the door to their apartment and seen her wearing a sleeveless top. He had questioned her immediately, but she had carelessly indicated it was too warm to be in the sun all day in a cardigan. Somehow, he knew this was Penny’s influence.

Not only was this uncharacteristic of Amy, but it was also the first time he had seen her bare shoulders.And the site of those shoulders bared for his eyes to behold? It wasn’t particularly good for his limbic system. Ever since he had seen the creamy shoulders peaking out beneath the light pink tank top- which was nearly the same color as her skin and made him think of her naked, which was even worse!- he had had to physically restrain his hands from brushing over her skin. He could only imagine how soft it must be!

He gulped, just as he had then, when he looked over at her again. Feeling warmth spread over his cheeks, he moved toward the cooler Leonard had brought that was brimming with beverages, and reached into it to grab a cold water. He pulled the lip off and drank down some water, quickly cooling his system, if not his thoughts. As he did this, he looked again at Amy, as she gestured to him to come and sit by her. While he had been daydreaming his friends and seated themselves on their blankets and were conversing about the upcoming fireworks display and the other displays they had seen in the past.

“My family and I could always see the New York City fireworks on the New Jersey side. Every year outdid the year before!” Leonard rhapsodized.

“Nice! In Nebraska, they always held the state fair over the 4th. Three years in a row, I was on the Cornhusker Court, and twice I won Cornhusker Queen!” This, obviously, was Penny, wildly gesticulating with her Nebraskan man-hands.

“I just can’t believe you didn’t win all three times, Penny!” This was Amy. Somehow, Amy had placed simple Penny on a pedestal, and measured herself against Penny. He would never understand this. An ingenious, clever, beautiful Amy was far superior to Penny in every way, just as he was superior to Leonard. While he did have a certain respect for Penny’s street smarts, and her talent for easily weighing emotional situations and responding efficiently, Amy’s attributes outweighed all of Penny’s attributes with ease.

Amy was like the Sun, and Penny, more like Pluto (though he did feel Pluto should have planetary status!). Penny should revolve around Amy, certainly not the other way around. In a moment of startling clarity, he jolted. _Amy is the Sun._ Amy is _MY_ Sun. I’m just revolving around her warmth and her light. Did this mean...?

Just like that, as he allowed his flabbergasted gaze to travel to his Amy’s beautiful face, he _knew_. Suddenly, all at once, and without reservation: _I love Amy. I am IN LOVE with Amy._ The illogical setting and the time and place of this revelation were not lost on him. He was in a public place, surrounded by hundreds of people, and all of a sudden he had tunnel vision:all he could see was Amy. He realized all the cliches were true. He felt lighter, happier. All those hippy-dippy love songs suddenly made sense! He, himself, wanted to burst into a troubadour’s endless song of her beauty and boundless wit.

Furthermore, there was something liberating about acknowledging his love for her. Looking at her face, her gestures, listening to the melody of her voice: all of these things made perfect sense now that he knew he loved her. He no longer needed to confound himself with her multitude of variables. He had finally solved the equation that had pressed upon his mind for months now: his feelings for Amy were real, and more all encompassing. He didn’t have to hide away from his feelings and worry that he was losing his mind.

Everything had shifted a degree, and he was able to work with this system to calculate a means to an end: a satisfying end at that. _They would be together for a lifetime._ He would love her, marry her. They would have brilliant progeny, all within the confines of acceptable social parameters. He sighed with relief. He wasn’t crazy after all! He was just in love. Sure, it was a common idiosyncrasy of the human race, but even as a Homo Novus, he still belonged to the human race. But his Amy was a Homo Novus too, and their joining would just be the next step in the evolutionary chain.

He could be joined with Amy, this was only logical.

Taking his revelation to the very next step, he realized that being in love with Amy also relieved him. He could now justify his physical response to her. He wasn’t a hippy, he wasn’t enslaved by his limbic system. He was simply answering the physiological call of his body to procreate with a suitable mate. He thought he was above all that, and so he struggled, fruitlessly, with his body’s reactions to her, but now that he knew theirs was a deeper connection, his body could no longer be faulted for wanting her. That too, was only logical. He wanted to go up to her, grab her up into his arms, and kiss her. And now?He felt no shame at this small weakness.

She was the Sun after all, and even the most important planets needed the Sun. It wasn’t weakness to seek out that which is life-sustaining: that was strength. And his Amy was certainly life- sustaining for him. Very much like a moth led to the flame, he found himself drifting to her side, where he sat, quietly, happily, mulling over his newest epiphany.

He found no complaint in the rest of the passing of the day. He happily chatted with his friends about the upcoming Comic-Con. He spouted off facts about Independence Day and the forefathers. He ate sandwiches and drank water. He even found some small measure of affability in watching the couples interact, finally understanding, at least in part, their need to feed each other pretzels and berries. He laughed heartily at a physics joke that Leonard recited.

If he made eye contact with Amy more than usual, or found his hand brushing over hers on the blanket, so be it. If he delighted in her flustered blush when he insisted he re-apply her sunscreen on those enticing bare shoulders, that was only an added bonus to an already wonderful day. If he himself had become just as _flustered_ while touching said shoulders, well, that had been slightly embarrassing, but he was able to cover his lap with his plate, so that no one noticed, he hoped. He reveled in his new found freedom of expression.

In little time, they had stored their treats away, and each couple had moved to their own respective blankets. The sun was starting its journey toward the horizon, and Raj put on some soft music. Amy sat near him, so close that he could smell the remnants of her shampoo, and the sunscreen. He could hear her soft breathing, and he measured his breath to hers. He slipped his arm behind her, nearly wrapped around her waist. She leaned into the crook of his arm, and he smiled at the feel of her warmth seeping into him. He felt her shiver.

“Are you cold?” He whispered, his voice vibrating against her ear. She shivered again, nodding. He reached behind them, bringing the blanket and folding it around them. He settled himself around her, and together they watched as the sun dropped spectacularly, and with gorgeous color like that of a Rembrandt painting, from the sky. Just as it finished its’ mission, the first firework exploded through the darkening sky. Amy had fit her head onto his shoulder, and seemed happy. Like the firework exploding, he thought he might burst if he didn’t tell her, _now_ , the truth he had held inside all day. “Amy?” He entreated, his voice low and deep. She looked up at him and the fireworks were reflected in her eyes.

“Sheldon?” She replied, questioningly. And her name upon his lips sounded different to his ears. He smiled, and felt his cheeks burning. He was suddenly afraid. He wanted to tell her, but now that he had begun, he worried he would be rejected. Perhaps she didn’t love him? All signs did seem to point to this love being a shared emotion, but he couldn’t be sure.He shoved that worry aside, and before he could doubt himself, his mouth rushed forward before his brain could prevent his revelation.

“I love you, Amy.” It came out a bit rushed, but like his initial revelation, he had no reservations in acknowledging the truth. He watched her eyes widen in surprise, and he held his breath, waiting for the rejection. He was rejected plenty of times before, but in this moment, he knew no rejection would ever hurt more.His anxiousness was about to overcome him, when Amy reached her hand tentatively to his cheek, and a slow smile spread over her face.

“I love you, too, so much.” He exhaled the breath he had been holding, and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against her in a gentle kiss.

He pulled an inch apart, breathing slowly, and he murmured, “My Amy,” before kissing her again.

Behind his closed eyes, just like in the sky, he saw them: _Fireworks._


End file.
